Competition
by Stronger123
Summary: She wins a competition to spend the week with Young Justice. But does this girl really want it? 1 year after Season 1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRYBLOSSSOM24!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRYBLOSSSOM24! This is your birthday prezzie, your own story! So hey guys, I only own the Green family, the plot and any other random characters I chuck in there for no reason at all... I also, as far as I know, own the name Fyra, but you can use it if you like :-)**

* * *

A girl was walking up the road, a backpack strapped to her back, her choppy brown hair that was slightly longer than a bob was loose around her head. She sighed, and continued trudging towards her house, her eyes cast downwards. She had another couple minutes walk until she arrived, because the buses didn't go to that part of Central City. She heard a gun click behind her, and a man's voice demanding she turn around with her hands up.

"Look I really don't have time for this," the girl said as she followed his orders. The gunman shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever, just walk towards that bank" he commanded, pointing to the bank on the opposite side of the road where a group of people dressed in black were already gathered. The girl sighed, but did as she was told. The bank heist had begun.

* * *

The girl was standing outside the bank, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, the gun still pointed in her direction, when the police showed up with The Flash and Kid Flash. The girl waved and smiled, though the heroes only seemed bemused at her actions. The heroes and officers milled around, planning how to break the girl outside of her hostage situation. The girl though, was getting bored. She turned to the gunman.  
She fake coughed, and moved her hands up as though to cover her mouth. But as quick as a flash (no pun intended), she held the gun in her hands and was pointing it towards the sky. Shots went off, but the girl wrestled the gun away and hit her attacker across the temple, effectively knocking him out. Flash ran in to take out the other five amateur robbers, while Kid Flash ran over to the girl.

"Are you alright beautiful?" He asked/flirted. The girl looked at him pointedly and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Slightly annoyed, but fine," she said, "now if you don't mind, my mum's gonna kill me for being late home again," and she turned on her heel and stared walking away. He zipped over to her.

"Can I at least have a name?" He questioned.

"You can have a name, it won't necessarily be mine," she replied, not stopping her walk. Kid Flash's jaw dropped, but he shook himself and ran inside to help his mentor who had already taken out half of the attempted heist. The girl held back a smile, and walked home.

* * *

"Hey mum, I'm home!" The girl called as she walked through the front door.

"And why are you home so late?" Her mother asked emerging from the kitchen, blue eyes piercing. She had the same brown hair as her daughter, but was neatly cut and tied up in a neat bun.

"Bank heist. Held hostage," the girl said calmly. Her mother's jaw dropped, and she instantly went into worry mode, fussing around her daughter demanding she tell her everything.

"I don't want to send you off now..." her mother said to herself.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The girl asked puzzled.

"I entered you to a competition. One for nominating a hero they know,  
and I nominated you because you almost got killed protecting a stranger from that ghastly man last year. You won, and the prize is a week with the Young Justice team," her mother explained.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The girl stood outside her house the next morning, wearing a white t-shirt with a black cola can, black converse, skinny jeans and black arm warmer type things that covered all of the skin from her wrist to elbow, with her suitcase and backpack, lost in her thoughts. She glanced up as a large red ship landed beside her, and waited for the heroes to emerge.

"Are you Fyra Green?" Aqualad asked, she recognized him from the news, as the hatch to the ship opened. The girl, now known to be Fyra, nodded.

"That's me," she said casually, no hint of the slight excitement and nervousness she was feeling in her voice. Kid Flash ran out to stand beside his leader, but stopped when he saw it was the same girl from the bank robbery the day before.

"Well at least now I have your name, Fyra," the speedster grinned. She death glared him. Kid Flash looked at her, really looked at her, because he hadn't had a chance when she was the hostage. She had her brown hair unevenly cut so it was just brushing her shoulders. He eyes looked brown, but with closer inspection later on revealed they had a green ring of fire around the pupil, the size of the flames changing daily making her eyes seem anything from brown to green to grey.

Robin came out next, offering congratulations for winning a competition she had no idea she was entered in. Superboy just grunted, Artemis was plain hostile and Miss Martian brought out the tray of cookies (chocolate chip) she had baked that morning and not let anyone touch. Greetings were exchanged, tears were shed (Fyras mother) and laughter filled the cracks. And pretty soon, they were heading for Happy Harbour.

* * *

The bio ship pulled onto the mountain, sending blasts of air at the awaiting Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado. Fyra followed the heroes in training out of the ship, and moulded herself into the shadows of the cave. She looked around, the cave was obviously man made, and it had a couple of corridors leading of from the landing bay.

"Fyra Green?" Batman asked, even though he already knew the answer. Fyra nodded, how many time did someone have to ask her that?

"Someone give her a tour and show her the room she will be staying in, we have training in 10 and you can watch if you want," Black Canary said, the last part directed at the competition winner.

"Sure," Fyra smiled slightly.

"Come on!" Miss M called, flying towards one of the tunnels gesturing for Fyra to follow. She did.

* * *

She walked into her room to see someone had already brought in her suitcase, and she looked around at the plain grey walls, boring dresser and wardrobe, metal bed and pure white door probably leading to an en suit. She sat down on her soft mattress and pitch black sheets, and surveyed the room.

"Do you like it?" Miss M asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Do you have any baking supplies? I make cookies when I'm in a new place, oh no, now I'm rambling again," Fyra admitted. The Martian nodded enthusiastically and Fyra followed the excitable green girl back to the kitchen. She was handed all the ingredients she needed, including some white chocolate chips because Kid Flash had simply eaten the rest.

"Think you can use these? They go out of date soon so..." Miss M trailed off, handing her a packet of raspberries. Fyra smirked.

"Training!" Black Canary's disembodied voice called from the training room. Miss M waved goodbye, and Fyra started cooking up a storm.

* * *

KF entered the kitchen first, looking for a snack, just in time to see the second batch of raspberry and white chocolate cookies come out of the oven. Fyra actually had to slap him to get him to stop gaping at the golden brown cookies, much to the amusement of the team as they walked in.

"What do you think of the cave?" Robin asked grinning as she gestured for everyone to take a cookie.

"I think there needs to be a word between overwhelmed and underwhelmed," Fyra shrugged, looking up at the boy.

"How about whelmed?" He asked leaning towards her, placing his elbows on the table. Fyra tipped her head to the side, before smiling and nodding. She picked up the now empty baking tray that had been eaten suspiciously quickly, not naming any names (Kid Flash), and headed over to the sink to wash up. She swirled the water with her hand, the team watching her every move. Suddenly, the brunette pulled her hand away from the red stained water, watching as her blood ran down her sliced palm.

"Knife at the bottom of the sink," she explained, turning to the superheroes in training. Miss Martian came up with some antiseptic and paper towels and cleaned the cut.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Aqualad asked, tipping his head to look at the girl who was currently glaring at her hand in annoyance.

"Accident prone, I got used to it," she explained shrugging, before turning to the teens and smiling a bright smile to rival Miss Martians.

"The same way you're prone to being held hostage in bank heists?" KF questioned.

"What?" Artemis and Superboy asked, while the rest of the team, excluding Robin, looked confused.

"I was caught as hostage in a bank robbery yesterday, and last month, and the month before that, I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But yeah, pretty much," Fyra shrugged again, letting her injured hand fall down to her side.

"And I always rescued her," KF sped to her side, slinging an arm round her shoulders. Fyra looked at him pointedly, before shrugging his arm off.

"Actually, I normally take out the person pointing a gun at me, and when I walk off, Flash runs in to catch the rest while Kiddie over here won't stop asking for my name," She elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Wait wait wait, you wouldn't even tell him your name! Oh, Baywatch, you really failed that one!" Artemis crowed. Fyra smirked triumphantly, leaning back on the counter and pushing away the speedsters arm that had once again found its way round her small frame.

"Fyra Emily Green," Robin read out from his wrist computer, "age 15, 5ft 4inch, 8 stone, mother Amy Green, little brother Edward Green (deceased), father Harry Green (jailed for life - abuse, child abuse, attempted murder, kidnapping and murder of Edward Green). Oh, wow, I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked up your file..." He trailed off, closing the screen and looking apologetically at the girl who's life he had just read out. Fyra shrugged.

"I'm used to it," she sighed.

"Who did he kidnap, and attempt to murder?" Superboy asked, the normal anger from his features gone.

"Me. He kidnapped Ed and I, he killed my little brother and I barely escaped. I kinda blew up the kitchen, but..." Fyra let her hair slip in front of her face to try and hide the tears in her eyes. The team dispersed, and Fyra slipped off to the darkness of her room, letting her tears run down her face like athletes in the Olympics.

* * *

The team sat watching static, thinking. Miss Martian was thinking about the emotional walls she had sensed in Fyras mind, Artemis was thinking about how their family situations were so alike, Superboy was trying not to hear the sobs coming from the girls room, Aqualad was wondering what caused Fyra not to worry about pain, Robin was mentally berating himself to why he looked up her file. And Kid Flash, he was running through the memories of the first time he met her.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Her eyes were green, with a ring of brown flames flickering around her pupil. The hostage, who KF now knew to be Fyra, had been held at gun point for almost an hour, and the girl was looking bored. She reached up as though to scratch her head, but instead knocked the gun out of the robbers hand. He, of course, had run up to her after it was all over, and made sure that she really was alright. She had a slice down her cheek from one of her kidnappers, and he cleaned it for her before she left. She wouldn't give him her name._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Fyra walked in, and curled up on the floor below where KF was sitting.

"You have to promise to keep it a secret, not tell anybody," Miss Martian spoke up. Fyra looked up at the green skinned girl, and nodded her head agreeing she wouldn't tell a soul.

"My name's M'Gann, but you can call me Megan. Earth name and all," M'Gann said. Fyra smiled at her, proud that the Martian trusted her with this fact.

"Connor," the Boy of Steel grunted. Fyra nodded.

"Kaldur'ahm, my friends call me Kaldur," the Atlantean inclined his head.

"Artemis, either way. Not Arty, Missy or any other nicknames," the Archer revealed.

"I'm not allowed to tell you I'm afraid, Batman's orders," Robin shrugged apologetically.

"It doesn't matter, I don't really mind," Fyra turned expectantly to KF, who smirked.

"I'm not telling," the speedster said snobbishly.

"Wally West," Robin coughed.

"Dude!" Wally complained, whingeing slightly. Fyra laughed, tugging lightly on her arm warmers.

"Why do you wear those?" M'Gann asked, gesturing to the pieces of cloth.

"I like them," Fyra shrugged. They sat in uncomfortable silence, before Kaldur spoke up.

"What are your hobbies?" He tried breaking the silence.

"I'm in track for school, figure skating, ballet, modern dance, swimming, pulling pranks, reading, writing, a friend's trying to, and failing, to teach me archery, cooking and I do street dancing too," Fyra counted of her activities on her fingers, pausing sometimes to think.

"Wow," Robin said flatly.

"That's how you could take out the gunmen!" Wally shouted, jumping up in the air. Fyra nodded, not being able to hold back a smirk at his antics.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow? Oh, and a sleepover in my room tonight!" Megan started to plan Fyra and Artemis' stay, clapping her hands in excitement.

* * *

Fyra slipped into the Martians room as silent as a cat, and the two girls already in there shrieked when she said quietly, "hi," mumbling slightly.

Megan wore a pink tank top and flannel shorts, pink and green checked, Artemis wearing the same thing except in forest green in full length trousers. Fyra wore a flaming red t-shirt with her name inscribed on the back and the number 13, her old track shirt, red arm warmers and some black flannel three quarter lengths.

"Hey," Megan gestured for her to come sit down with her black duvet and pillow.

"Lets play truth or dare!" The Martian wouldn't have been so eager to play if she knew the guys were watching with no sound via a camera Robin had placed earlier.

"Dare," Artemis said firmly, but lost a little bit of her cool when she saw the evil smirk on Fyra's face.

"I dare you to put mayonnaise on your foot and leave it there for half an hour," the girl said, starting off easy. Artemis quickly left, and came back a couple of minutes later hobbling so the substance on her foot didn't touch the carpet. Her nose was crinkled in distaste at the horrible texture, but Artemis was never one to stand down from a dare.

"Truth or dare?" The blonde asked Megan, turning her upper body to face the Martian.

"Truth," M'Gann giggled.

"Why do you like baking so often?" This was a question the bothered Artemis, and it seemed like she was the only one who didn't know why.

"Because it's earth custom," Megan giggled again, like a preppy school girl. Which she was.

"Truth or dare?" The blonde and the Martian turned to Fyra.

"Truth," Frya said, who knows what Artemis' mind would come up with?

"Why do you always wear arm warmers?" Artemis asked. Damn, she should have picked dare.

"When my father, well, he gave me scars, trying to kill me. and I don't like looking at them, and bad memories... You can't tell anybody," during her explanation, Fyra had removed her arm warmers, revealing dozens of scars up her arms, her back to Robins camera. The last past, though, was said through barley concealed panic.

"Of course we won't," Megan soothed. Fyra nodded, replacing her arm warmers. The night continued in this fashion, but no one wanted to play truth or dare again.

"You know something, this mayonnaise feels horrible," Artemis grumbled.

* * *

"Morning girls," Kaldur looked up from where he was reading on the sofa.

"Morning Kaldur," Megan, Artemis and Fyra yawned as they walked in.

"Hey Arty, green cheeks, Fyra," Wally grinned as he sped by.

"I'm too tired to pick a fight for that Baywatch," Artemis groaned. Fyra rolled her eyes while Megan blushed, unsure.

"When're we going to the beach?" Robin popped out of nowhere,.startling everybody but the newly arrived Connor, who had heard his heart beat.

"How about after breakfast, I'm starving," Fyra suggested, as the girls attacked their cereal.  
A chorus of, "fine by me," came from everyone else, and after their food was eaten everyone disappeared.

Wally came back in first, a grey running top, brown swimming trunks, and a beach ball tucked under one arm along with his towel. Then was  
Kaldur, with his blue swim trunks, came in next. Then Megan in a yellow bikini and denim shorts. Connor had red swim trunks, Robin had black.  
Lastly, Artemis and Fyra arrived, the archer in a black bikini and shorts, Fyra in a dark green tankini, white strapless maxi dress, and dark green arm warmers.

"Lets go!" Megan grinned, clapping her hands and floating into the air slightly. The group of seven walked down to the beach, and true to the forecast, the heatwave continued. Everyone claimed a patch of sand, at one end there was Kaldur, then Artemis, Connor, Megan, Robin, Fyra and Wally. Fyra was laughing at something Rob had said, and Wally was swimming with Kaldur, Artemis, Connor and Megan. Megan glanced towards the beach, watching Robin and Fyra chat and laugh, smiling slightly. Wally swam up behind her.

"What is it Megs? Oh, OK," Wally seemed a little put out. After his break up with Artemis, he had had trouble letting another girl in. Fyra was the closest he'd gotten to girl in almost a year. After Zatanna had left with her father, when Nabu released him, and Rocket joined the Justice League, they hadn't had anyone new at the cave for a while either.

"You should talk to them, both of them. Ask Robin if he wants to be her friend or more, and ask her how she feels about Robin," Artemis suggested, coming up beside them with Kaldur and Connor. Wally nodded, dejected, before swimming off to his best friend and Fyra.

* * *

"Hey guys," Wally walked up the beach, still dripping from his swim.

"Hey Wally," Fyra shaded her eyes with one hand, looking up at him, the other hand holding up her weight behind her.

"Hey man," Rob grinned.

"Rob, can I talk to to alone?" Wally asked. Fyra raised an eyebrow, before standing up and walking knee deep into the sea, not caring if her arm warmers got wet.

"What's up dude?" Rob asked, concerned.

"DoyoulikeFyraasafriendorsomethingmore?" Wally asked, all in one breath. Robin looked at him, confused.

"Do you like Fyra as a friend or something more?" Wally repeated, slower this time. Robin scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno, I only met her yesterday while you met her three months ago," Robin shrugged, "technically, you have dibs." Wally sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

"You like her don't you?" Robin's trolling smirk was back on his face.

"She was the first girl to turn me down when I was Kid Flash, not Wally West. She's... different," it was Wally's turn to shrug. Robin's grin widened.

"I knew it! I was trying to get close to her to see how you'd react, and now, my harebrained scheme will begin!" And with that, Robin took off running towards the others, cackling madly.

Wally ran after him, easily catching up and overtaking. The only problem? He ran smack bang into Fyra. With a splash, the pair fell under the waves, barely getting a gasp of air before they went under.  
Wally came back up, but as the rest of the team laughed at him he noticed that Fyra hadn't come back up. He dived back under, picking up Fyra's unconscious body bridal style before swimming for the surface again.

"Is she OK?" Megan asked, worried.

"She'll be fine, she's just knocked herself out," Robin glanced at the unconscious girl.

"Really is accident prone," Artemis raised an eyebrow. Wally sped out the water, and laid Fyra gently on her towel. Her eyes flickered open.

"You OK?" He asked, sitting back on his heels.

"Yeah," Fyra groaned, struggling to sit up.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you," Wally rubbed the back of his neck, looking down slightly at the girl who was struggling to wake up fully.

"No problem, I think I might head inside though," Fyra pulled her maxi dress over herself, before picking up her towel. She stumbled when she stood however, but didn't fall.

"Need a hand?" He asked, worried.

"Nah I'm good," she shook her head, and started walking back to the mountain.

* * *

The zeta beams announced the teams arrival as they came back from their mission. It was the usual, observe and report, do not engage type mission. But since when did the team obey the do not engage rule? Pretty much never. So, the team came in with cuts and bruises all over their bodies, and looked around for Fyra.

Normally, she had baked something, but today there were no smells from the kitchen, only loud music from the training room. They followed the sound, to see Fyra going through a fast modern dance routine with her eyes closed, moving with the music. In the end, she finished by standing straight, her arms pinned to her sides, head down.

"You're good," Wally broke the silence. She jumped, and stumbled back, tripping over her own two feet and landing painfully on her back.

"Ow," she said flatly, as Wally sped over to her.

"You OK beautiful?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Don't call me that. And yeah, I'm fine," Fyra brushed herself off.  
"We wondered where you were, you know," Robin walked up to the pair.

"If you're asking about food the cheesecake in the fridge should be set by now," Fyra said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"We weren't asking about food, we were generally worried," Kaldur said, ever calm.

"Though you are a pretty good dancer," Artemis admitted.

"Thanks," Fyra blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Can you teach me? I've never seen that type of dancing on Mars," Megan smiled, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Sure, let's start with... this song," Fyra changed the song on her IPod, letting it play out Shake it out by Florence and the machine.  
Fyra had started an easy routine, mentally broadcasting the moves to Megan, who on the second time the song played, hesitantly joined in.

Eventually, the two girls were confidently dancing in time, and the rest of the team was mesmerized. Connor watched his girlfriend, Artemis sang along under her breath, mentally watching the moves until she could join in, Robin was grinning and nodding along, while Wally just gaped at Fyras skills. When the song finished, Robin spoke up.

"Teach us one?" he asked. Fyra smirked, turning on This ain't no place for a hero, from Batman: Arkham City. Robin chuckled at her song choice. Fyra stepped forward, launching into a routine that was harder than Shake It Out, but not as hard as the one she was doing when the team had walked in.  
Robin joined in the second time the sing played, Artemis and Megan the third. Connor just stood there confused, and Wally just wouldn't stop staring.

"Shut your mouth Wally, you'll catch flies," Fyra smirked, not missing a beat of the dance.

"You said you could do ballet too, show us some of that," Wally shook himself out of his stupor. Fyra nodded.

"Let me just get something," she quickly ran out the room, and returned a moment later with something they recognised.

"You're doing it on point?" Artemis asked, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, if you want to join in just do it on your toes," Fyra shrugged, quickly putting on the shoes. She rocked for a moment, before standing on the tips of her toes, pressing against the wooden blocks at the ends of the shoes. She turned in Nickleback, Hero, and started to spin.

Fyra sang along as she danced, twirling and leaping as graceful as a butterfly. She finished in first position, smiling widely.

"OK, your really really good," Artemis stood, jaw slack along with everybody else.

"Thanks," Fyra sat down and started to remove her shoes.

"Singing and dancing," Megan nodded in agreement. Connor grunted, an impressed expression on his face. Fyra took that as a sign he thought she was good too.

"Thanks," she said again, looking down at her feet to hide her blush.

"How about we go get that cheesecake?" Wally asked, putting an arm round her waist. She broke away from him.

"Yeah sure, let me just put my shoes away," and she headed to her room to do just that.  
She met them in the kitchen, just in time to take the last piece of cheesecake before Wally ate it.

"You said you're in track too, right?" Wally said, not wanting to sound like a stalker.

"Yeah," Fyra shrugged nonchalantly, taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Wanna race? No powers," he leaned towards her eagerly. The rest of the team waited for her answer, Kaldur ready to step in if an argument arose.

"Sure. From where to where?" She set down her now cleared plate, the competitiveness shining in her eyes.

"From the zeta beams to the back door," Wally suggested. Fyra nodded, and headed towards the zeta tubes, just as Flash emerged.

"Hi, you must be Fyra," the Scarlet Speedster held out his hand. Fyra shook it.

"That's me," she smiled.

"Hey Unc- Flash, Fyra and and I were just going to race, talk in a minute?" Wally came up, and didn't give his mentor time to answer before he was dragging a slightly shocked Fyra away.

"Rob, can you count off?" Wally asked.

"On your marks," Rob had set up a video feed of the back door so everyone could see who won.

"Get set, go!" Fyra and Wally sped off, going roughly the same pace. Slowly, Fyra pulled ahead, and did actually win the race. She pulled up short, and Wally, running in a few seconds behind her, crashed straight into her.

"Urr, Wally?" Fyra asked after a second, "can you get off of me?"

"Oh yeah," Wally scrambled off of her, apologizing profusely. He stuck out a hand to help her up, and she gladly took it.

"I won," she grinned.

"Well I would have if I had tried," Wally scoffed as they started walking back.

"Nah ah! You only would have won if you'd used super speed!" She cried.

"Not true," he shook his head.

"True,"

"Not true,"

"Geez guys, quit flirting and get a room!" Robin cackled as the pair walked into the main room.

"We're not flirting!" They cried, glaring at the Bats protégé.

"Sure," Flash drawled, smirking.

"Well, as I was saying, I'm Flash, good to meet you Fyra. I've heard your cooking is marvellous," said speedster ran over to said girl, grinning as his protégé blushed a shade if crimson to match Flashs costume.

"Hi, and I'm sure Wally can bring you something tomorrow," she smirked at Wallys blush.

"Fy?" Megan called from the kitchen, "can you give me a hand with these cookies?"

"Sure Megs," Fyra shot one last smile at Flash, before stepping into the kitchen, artfully dodging all the flying food substances.

"How does she do that?" Flash asked, referring to the grace Fyra used to dodge Megan's telekinesis.

"I don't know, but she does it-" Wally cut himself off when he realised what he had been about to say, before speeding off to his room.  
The team including Flash, minus Megan and Fyra, burst out laughing.

* * *

It was raining, a lightening storm to be precise, signaling the end of the drought Happy Harbour had been experiencing. It was also Fyras last day, leaving Robin to point out that the weather must have asterous timing.

The team was training with Black Canary, Fyra dancing in the corner as she waited for her third batch of cookies to bake. She was dancing on point, doing her ballet routine for her recital, wearing leggings, a long green top and green arm warmers.

She slipped, her weight falling backwards as gravity took control. Wally sped from the side lines of a fight between Robin and Connor, catching her by the arm warmers, causing them to slip up her arms and reveal her scars.

"Where did you get those?" He asked, shocked.

"What's it to you?" She bit back, standing up and recovering her scars.

"Fyra," he snapped, "tell me!"

"It's none of your business Kiddie!" She shouted running out of the room, out if the mountain altogether, and straight into the storm. Of course, he ran after her.

"Fy!" He called, getting drenched to the bone in a matter if seconds. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone an angry girl.

"Fy-" he called again, cutting off when he ran into her.

"Why?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the pounding rain and rumbling thunder. He looked at her, well, her silhouette, saw her curled into herself, shaking from the cold.

"Because," he started lamely, "you're my friend." He cursed himself for not ending that differently, how difficult can it be to tell a girl you like her?

"Pah," she scoffed, turning away from him, into the gloom.

"Fyra wait!" He called out, hand outstretched as though to stop her. She turned, eyes blank and detached.

"Wally, if you really thin-" she was cut of by a red lightening strike exiting the sky and hitting her. Her back arched, her scream shocking Wally to the heart. She collapsed to the rocky ground beneath her, unconscious. Wally quickly scooped her up, and ran into the cave just in time to see Batman, Flash and Superman end their conversation with the team and Black Canary.

"What happened?" Batman growled.

"Red lightening," Wally gasped, still shocked. Flash quickly took Fyra from Wally, and rushed her to the infirmary.

"What aren't you telling me?" Wallys eyes flicked nervously back and forth between the three Leaguers.

"Something was pushed up into the atmosphere, a chemical. It's been coming down over the sea, nowhere near Atlantis however, as red lightening. It sets off dormant meta genes," Canary explained.  
Wally gasped again, jaw hanging open in shock.

"Will she be OK?"He asked, voice strangled.

"We don't know," Superman sighed.

* * *

Fyras eyes flickered open a few days after the lightening strike, her mother having been informed that she had been hit by normal lightning and was staying with the team to recover for a few days.

"Fyra?" Megan's worried voice came from beside her bed, "are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Fyra could feel her blood pumping steadily around her body, the migraine slowly coming to rest at the back of her head.

"You were struck by lightning," Artemis supplied. They had been told not to tell Fyra anything about the red part of the lightning, only to see if anything weird happens.

"Oh yeah," Fyra vaguely remembered intense pain, filtering off into nothing, just soothing blackness. She sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Do you think you can go home? The tests say you're strong enough," Flashs voice came from the doorway, where he was standing with the team, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Fyra stood, starting to walk confidently towards the door.

"I'll just get your bags," Wally zoomed off, coming back a second later with her backpack and suitcase. They walked silently towards the zeta beams, pausing just before Fyra stepped into the light to exchange numbers and goodbyes.

"Megs told me you carried me in after I was hit. Did you really?" Fyra walked up to Wally.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll text you guys," she smiled, taking her bags and stepped into the zeta beams towards Central City. Batman turned to Flash.

"Keep an eye on her," he commanded.

"Will do," Flash nodded. They all had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of Fyra Green.

* * *

**Well! There will be a sequel, called Lightening, but since this story is a birthday story it probably won't be until next year... So, until then readers! And Happy birthday Cherry :) Oh, and I'm sorry about the rushed ending, I didn't know another way to end it...**


End file.
